Just Doing My Job
by Tsuyu Fujiwara
Summary: Supernatural Control Case File: A pair of unusual demons head to the coasts of America to protect the protectors... from what, though... they're not sure. -Jake Long/June Lee xover- - Reviews are appreciated!
1. Supernatural Control

"Just Doing My Job" - A Project: Demonhunter Side Story (Two-Fer: Jake Long/Juniper Lee)

Note: After the first chapter, the story bounces back and forth between chapters for Jake/Liliana and June/Vincenzo. This will be noted at the top of the chapter.

Author's Notes:

- I don't own what I don't own (but I do own Project: Demonhunter, it's associated characters, concepts of mythological figures, and settings), and I don't actively look for other stories and plots, so if you see something familiar… just remember that by this day and age, everything's been done to death. This is just my take on a span of time with the events therein, and it's really for the development of my characters. It's just easier for me if they go play in worlds that are already established.

- The Hell Council is made up of leaders of the Underworld from around the planet and cover the majority of major belief systems. I mean no harm in any which way if anyone is offended, but I would appreciate if some research was done before flames are passed out.

- If you would like to see any illustrations done to go with these stories, or images of the characters from Project: Demonhunter, please visit the links on my user page.

* * *

_Deep in the Underworld, there stands a place that not many people talk about… largely because they don't know it exists. This is the headquarters of Supernatural Control, lead by the Hell Council. It's members have long since stopped the war between Heaven and Hell, and have come into some semblance of a decent working environment. Gone are the days of epic temptations and salvations, pious heroes and sinful villains… that is not to say that these things do not still exist, but it is now on the shoulders of Supernatural Control to guide the balance between darkness and light._

_The following is one of the many exploits that the employees of this organization have embarked on..._

* * *

"You two are being reassigned." A magenta-haired human-looking demoness walked into the main offices of Supernatural Control, tossing a pair of case files down on the desk of a blond succubus and redheaded incubus.

"Why?" The succubus looked up from the paperwork she was currently working through.

"Because that's what I was told." The demoness shrugged. "You'll be heading to opposite ends of the continental US."

"Excuse me?" The incubus looked up at the woman. "Maigo, please tell me you're kidding. If you are, it's not funny."

"I'm not kidding, Vincenzo." Maigo crossed her arms. "You and Liliana are being put on the tail of a pair of guardians."

"Which ones?" Liliana reached for the case files.

"The American Dragon in New York and the Te Xuan Ze in Orchid Bay." Maigo continued. "Personally, I'll be happy if you two just went to check up on them and their masters."

"I haven't heard anything from the informants." Liliana raised an eyebrow as she skimmed the American Dragon's file. "… But if it'll make you feel better, I can head to the Big Apple."

"And why, exactly, dear sister… " Vincenzo was cut off by Liliana's upheld hand.

"Because I said so." Liliana tossed the other folder at her brother and left the room, heading for the portals to the mortal realm.

Vincenzo looked over at Maigo, who was trying to stifle laughter behind her hand.

"Quit that." Vincenzo rolled his eyes and headed out of the room.

* * *

A/N: I know it's short! It's set up funny like that.


	2. New York pt 1

NEW YORK

"Canal Street…" Liliana looked up at the signs as she walked up the street, not noticing the other people on the street who were staring at her. The succubus had chosen a disguise in keeping with her mark, and now resembled a curly blond teenager in an oversized black turtleneck sweater and white jeans and black boots.

As she passed the electronics store, she stopped and looked in, catching a glimpse of Fu Dog walking on his hind legs and reading a racing form. "… This would be it."

"…Hello?" Liliana entered the store, making the door chime tinkle merrily.

"I'm sorry, but we are…." Lao Shi emerged from the back, waving his hands at the succubus.

"Lao Shi?" Liliana tilted her head slightly at the old man, who suddenly looked up at her.

"…Do I know you?" The elder dragon looked up at the succubus, who just smiled.

"Sifu, you had better not be getting senile on me." Liliana shifted her weight to one of her hips as she leaned forward slightly. "Because if you've forgotten for a second…"

"Liliana?" Lao's eyebrows shot up. "I haven't seen you in **ages**!"

"Being put on European missions for thirty years will do that to you." Liliana hugged Lao Shi as he beckoned for her to come into the back of the store.

"Jake!" Lao Shi called out. "Jake! Quit daydreaming and come say hello to our guest!"

"I wasn't day… dreaming." Jake looked like he was going to fall over when he caught sight of Liliana.

"Looks like you are now." Liliana shook her head as she closed the American Dragon's jaw and took a seat at one of the workstations. "Sifu… about my visit. I have good news and bad news."

"What's the bad news, Liliana?" Lao Shi looked up at the girl.

"I've been assigned to watch you and Jake for a couple of weeks." Liliana took the file out of her bag. "Although, I suppose that could be the good news."

"Why would Supernatural Control send you here?" Fu Dog hopped up on a chair near the succubus.

"I don't know." Liliana shrugged. "That's the only snag in this. I was told to be here… but the informants haven't told me squat."

"Aw, girl… that's okay. You can hang with me while you're here." Jake smiled at Liliana, leaning against another table and almost losing his balance.

At this, Liliana raised an eyebrow, gave Lao Shi a sidelong glance and looked back at Jake.

"One. I am over eight hundred years old, so don't 'girl' me. Two. As a member of the Demonic Activity division of Supernatural Control, I will be doing more than just 'hanging out' with you while I am here, and three…" Liliana started ticking the points off on her fingers, getting more and more in Jake's face with every number.

Lao Shi laid a hand on the succubus' leg before she could finish her sentence.

"… I'm not your type." Liliana calmly finished, leaning back.

"You're a what of who?" Jake shook off a bit of the shock.

"It's like the Men in Black… but I deal in monsters and demons." Liliana shrugged.

"That's cool!" Spud chimed in as he and Trixie came in the back door.

The succubus froze and looked at Lao Shi.

"…I suppose things **have** changed since the last time you and I were in the same room." The elder chuckled. "These are Jake's friends, Spud and Trixie… they're aware of who we are."

"I… see." Liliana slowly nodded. "All the better for my cover, then."

"Your cover?" Trixie asked as she and Spud found places on the couch.

"I've been sent to make sure that nothing happens to Jake and Lao Shi for the next few days." Liliana started.

"That doesn't mean you'll be following me to school, will it?" Jake asked.

"That depends… do you want me there?" Liliana tilted her head slightly.

"I suppose the question is – is there any reason that you _shouldn't_ be there?" Spud piped up from the couch.

"Well… I'm a succubus… if that's what you're getting at." Liliana turned to the boy. "Other than that,

I'm no different than anyone on the street."

"You're a succubus." Jake raised an eyebrow. "Why would you be here if you're a succubus?"

Liliana sighed. "I'm not like that. I actually spend a good deal of my time taking out other succubi and incubi that overstep their boundaries."

"…Out?" Trixie started. "You mean 'down', right?"

"No. I'm not afraid to kill my targets if need be." Liliana shook her head. "Or, at least… that's the way it usually seems to go down."

The three kids froze at that statement, starting at Liliana.

"What?" The succubus tilted her head, looking from them to Lao Shi, who merely shrugged.

"Oh… wait." Liliana changed into her true form, unfurling her wings and letting her hair relax, gaining a dozen years on her appearance in a heartbeat. "Did you guys think that I looked like that all the time?"

"I hoped not." Spud nodded.

"I want you guys to know that I'm here as an agent and a defender first." Liliana changed back. "If you think that something weird is going down, please let me know."

"I'm sure that I can handle it." Jake waved her off and started walking towards his friends.

"You ever tangled with a full-grown naga?" Liliana crossed her arms as Jake froze. "What about the spriggan?"

"Well, I…" Jake whipped around to start his rant, when Liliana got up and cut him off.

"Kid, don't take this the wrong way… but I've got eight centuries of experience on you." The succubus put a hand on Jake's shoulder. "You only have home advantage because I don't know the city. So let's get one thing straight. I want you to keep breathing. You want to keep you breathing… so let me do my job."

"…Fine." Jake looked away. "Just keep out of my way."

"I can do that." Liliana smiled and straightened, turning to the dragon's master. "So, my dear Lao Shi… I was given a bottomless purse for this mission… and I'm getting a little peckish. Where are you taking us for dinner?"


	3. Orchid Bay pt 1

ORCHID BAY

Vincenzo pulled up to Ah-Mah's house, killing the engine of his black Shelby Cobra and peering up at the house from underneath the brim of his red fedora. "Don't see why Liliana couldn't have come down here…"

The incubus had disguised himself as a teenager much as his sister had, but took a different route about it. His long red hair was now short, spiked and black, and he was clad in a red shirt, black suit jacket and tie, with white dress pants.

Inside the house, Monroe watched the disguised incubus walk up the steps, jumping off the couch he was perched on to get Ah-Mah's attention.

"Jasmine!" The dog ran into the kitchen. "There's…"

"He's friendly." The elder Te Xuan Ze waved off the dog, not looking up from the pot she was stirring on the stovetop. "Go let him in."

"But Jasmine…" Monroe whined slightly.

"Supernatural Control e-mailed me this morning to tell me he was coming. Go. Let. Him. In." Jasmine turned to the dog.

Monroe grumbled on his way to the door as Vincenzo grumbled up the steps, both meeting at the same time as Monroe opened the door at the moment Vincenzo went to ring the bell.

"Why hello there" Vincenzo smiled at Monroe, who just turned away and walked into the house.

"Wipe yer feet, incubus." Monroe half-growled over his shoulder.

"Just keeps gettin' better." Vincenzo shook his head, taking off his fedora as he entered the house.

"Hello…? Jasmine?" Vincenzo removed his shoes and left them by the door with his coat and hat, venturing towards the sound of the woman in the kitchen.

"Good afternoon, Vincenzo." Jasmine greeted the incubus as he stepped into the kitchen, pushing Monroe out of the way with her foot so she could hug the demon. "I haven't seen you in fifty years!"

"I know I should visit more often, Jas." Vincenzo sat down at the table. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, at least I hear from you more often than most of my other poker buddies." Jasmine laughed. "So. What brings you back here?"

"I have a case." Vincenzo removed the file from his bag and opened it on the table. "I'm supposed to tail you and your granddaughter for a few days. I'm not sure if anything will come about from it, but I was told to least check up on Juniper's progress."

"I'm sure that she'll be happy you're here." Jasmine patted Vincenzo's hand.

"That'll make one of us." Monroe grumbled.

"What was that?" Ah-Mah raised her voice a bit towards the dog.

"Nothing…" Monroe called out, getting cut off by the doorbell.

"That must be the kids." Ah-Mah pushed her seat back from the table.

"I'll… stay here." Vincenzo looked away.

"Help yourself to anything in the fridge then." Ah-Mah patted the incubus on the shoulder as she left the kitchen.

"Thanks." Vincenzo started to get up when Monroe jumped in his lap. "…What?"

"You be on your _best_ bloody behaviour." Monroe poked the demon in the chest. "I catch you…"

"My _good_ Monroe." Vincenzo gently took the dog's paw, squeezing it hard enough to let the pug know he meant business. "I have _**always**_ been a gentleman in the presence of the Lee family, and I will continue to do so **long** after you have taken your last breath. Do _not_ confuse me for one of my lecherous kin. … Now, if you don't mind… I need some milk to go with these cookies."

Monroe jumped down as Vincenzo rose and crossed the room to the fridge.

"I don't know why you put on such an act, anyway." Monroe looked up at the incubus as he pulled the milk carton out of the fridge and started looking for a glass.

"It's not an act." Vincenzo shrugged. "I…"

"Left side of the sink." Monroe supplied.

"Thanks." Vincenzo retrieved a tumbler and sat down. "… I really do care for Jasmine… though it probably helps her case that she's one of the few women in this world I truly fear."

"Why is that?" Monroe tilted his head as Vincenzo leaned down towards him.

"…Because she reminds me of my sister." The incubus laughed. "Here…"

Vincenzo grabbed one of the oatmeal cookies that she'd made and tossed it to the animal guardian, who quickly gobbled it down. "Hopefully you and I can get along without bloodshed."

"It's a good start." Monroe nodded, licking the crumbs off his muzzle.

"Hey mister!" Ray Ray marched into the kitchen.

"My name is Vincenzo… and what can I do for you, young man?" Vincenzo raised an eyebrow.

"Issat your car outside?" Ray Ray reached for a cookie.

"Yes… why do you ask?" Vincenzo started getting up.

"It's on fire." Ray Ray nonchalantly jerked his thumb towards the door.

"**WHAT?**" Vincenzo bolted out of the room and slid into the living room, starting to make a mad dash for the door, only to have Ah-Mah grab the back of his shirt.

"It's not." Jasmine deadpanned.

Vincenzo twitched slightly, straightening himself out. "Well, now that I've been made a complete fool of by an eight year old…"

"How do you know how old my brother is?" Juniper asked, getting the incubi's attention.

"Oh, it's in my dossier…" Vincenzo started, realizing that it was open on the table and jogging back to retrieve it.

"I've been sent by Supernatural Control to monitor you for a couple of days." Vincenzo continued, taking up a seat on one of the couches and motioning for the ladies to sit as well. "My boss thinks that something might be going down around here, but I'm not totally convinced by their intel."

"Are you sure he's on the level, Ah-Mah?… I've never heard of Supernatural Control…" Juniper started.

"Don't worry. I've known him my whole life." Jasmine patted her granddaughter's leg. "He's worked the Lee case for centuries."

"'Worked the Lee case'? What are you talking about?" Juniper leaned in towards her grandmother a bit closer.

"It means that I'm your Demonic Activity agent. My entire job is to ensure the well-being of the Te Xuan Ze." Vincenzo smiled as Juniper jumped at his voice.

"You could have come a bit sooner… and more often…" Juniper started.

"I can only intervene when it's deemed necessary." Vincenzo shook his head. "And my bosses have told me that something big might be happening in the next couple of days… so I'm going to stick around for a while. At the very least I can get some updated data on you… and a real picture for our files. Your grandmother keeps sending me birthday pictures."

"Oh, I do not." Jasmine waved him off.

"What do you call this?" Vincenzo pulled out a picture of June at her eleventh birthday.

"I wondered where that went!" Jasmine laughed. "I sent it to you by mistake."

"I don't think you'd want one of my picture day pictures… would you?" Juniper looked up at the demon with a 'please say no' look on her face.

"I have a camera in my car." Vincenzo chuckled. "Besides, I need a picture of the _entire_ Te Xuan Ze group."

Ray Ray trotted into the room and hopped up on the couch beside Vincenzo. "So… what are you?"

"Pardon?" Vincenzo looked at the little boy.

"Are you some kind of monster or something?" Ray Ray asked. "The only people who would know all this stuff are monsters and stuff… so… what are you?"

"I'm an incubus." Vincenzo answered. "…Don't worry, I'm completely harmless. I wouldn't be working in Supernatural Control if I was active."

"Did you get in an accident or something?" Ray Ray continued, not realizing what the incubus had meant.

"…No." Vincenzo shook his head. "I just prefer not to act like other incubi. They're not very nice, and I don't think that's right."

"So you're a hypocrite." Ray Ray deadpanned.

"Basically." The demon laughed.

"I see." Ray Ray nodded.

"So, I hate to break up this little Q and A session…" Jasmine stood. "But I need to make dinner for you kids. 'Chenzo… are you staying?"

"Kinda have to." The incubus nodded. "Is it okay if I stay here for the night? I can find a hotel in the morning."

"Nonsense!" Jasmine waved off the demon. "You can stay in the guest room as long as you like. It'll be nice to have some company."

"So… Juniper…" Vincenzo turned to the young Te Xuan Ze as Jasmine left the room. "Is it okay with you if I drop by your school tomorrow?"

"Yeah… we'll have to figure out something to tell my parents." June nodded. "I don't think telling them 'I'm being picked up by an incubus sent here to protect me' will go over very well."

"I could always pass for a student teacher or a tutor." Vincenzo shrugged. "Besides, it would look strange if a twelve year old were to drive."

"True." Juniper nodded. "I could tell them that the school sent you… but…"

Vincenzo smiled as he met eyes with Juniper. "I can teach History. …I mean, I'm over eight hundred years old… and I've seen a good deal of what's gone down on this planet first hand."

"Okay… but how are you going to convince the school?" Ray Ray interjected. "They'd kick your butt right out the doors if they knew you were lying."

"Well then I'm going to have to do my best to convince them otherwise." Vincenzo stood. "I'll tell you what. I'm going to make some phone calls and set it up. You two think of anything or anyone that would stand out in your heads as someone that would want to do you harm… aside from your usual crop of demons, monsters, and the like."

June and Ray Ray nodded as the elder child grabbed a pencil and started scribbling down names on a spare sheet in Vincenzo's dossier.


	4. New York pt 2

[NEW YORK]

Liliana and Lao Shi walked Jake home after dinner, having already dropped off Trixie and Spud.

"…I never knew that you could use tinfoil like that against imps." Jake laughed.

"Oh, you'd be surprised what you can do with something shiny and metallic." Liliana grinned. "I've actually got our weapon smith developing a flexible iron foil so I can have some on me at all times."

As Jake neared his house, he stopped. "I should probably not let my parents see you."

"Why?" Liliana tilted her head. "I look human enough, don't I?"

"Yeah, but… I don't know. I don't think it's safe." Jake shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Okay, I used to babysit for Susan, so don't give me that." Liliana put her hands on her hips. "If you introduce me to your family now, it's less weird when they see me hanging around your house."

"Fine." Jake sighed, climbing the stairs.

As Jake opened the door, he was immediately greeted by Haley.

"Hi Jake! Boy, you're home late. I wouldn't want to be you right now. You didn't call, and mom and dad are really, really, REALLY…" Haley's ramble was cut off by her mother, who put a hand on her shoulder.

"Haley, go finish your book." Susan Long gave her daughter one of those 'do not question me' looks, and the little girl scampered off.

"You _are_ late, Jake." The dragon's mother leaned against the door frame. "Dad, I'm glad you walked him home, but I have rules and you _know_ how… Liliana?"

"I was waiting for that." Liliana smiled as Susan came out on the stoop to hug the succubus.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" Mrs. Long started. "Come in, come in! How have you been? How's your brother?"

"Vincenzo is still alive." Liliana laughed. "He's in Orchid Bay on business right now… and that's kind of why I'm here."

"I see." Susan's face registered concern. "How does that involve Jake?"

"Aside from 'something bad is going to happen', we were told almost nothing." Liliana made air quotes. "I just need to watch Jake for a week or so, and I'll be out of your hair."

"Hey, honey, your quiche is done. Should I take it out or…" Mr. Long stopped short as he came into the room. "I didn't know we had a guest."

"Oh… ah, this is Liliana. She's from a European student exchange." Lao shi started. "She's visiting Jake's class, and he volunteered to be her class host."

"Well, that's great Jake! It's good to see you taking an interest in your school." Jonathan grinned, leaving the room.

"Right." Jake nodded a little stiffly as he grinned at his father's receding back.

"Okay, _that_ I did not know." Liliana raised an eyebrow.

"What? That my dad is human?" Jake asked, turning to the succubus.

"Yeah. The dossier doesn't say anything about it, but it does explain your dragon form." Liliana nodded. "I should probably go check in with my informants. You have school tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah." Jake nodded. "I'll pick you up at seven thirty."

"Okay." The succubus leaned over and gave Jake a kiss on the cheek. "You stay safe. I don't want to have any more paperwork than there needs to be, all right?"

"Yes, ma'am." Jake nodded, closing the door behind Liliana and Lao Shi as they left.

The young dragon turned back into the house, looking up at his mother. "She showed up today out of nowhere, I swear."

"Consider yourself lucky." Susan patted her son's head. "If it had been any other agent, I would be worried."

"Worried about what?" Jake asked, following his mother into the kitchen.

"That you were in trouble." Susan pulled the quiche out of the oven and turned it off. "Liliana has been our family's defender for generations. I know that you'll be just fine with her watching your back."

"I hope you're right." Jake rubbed the back of his neck.

--

The next morning, Liliana waited outside the shop for Jake, who was coming up the street with Trixie and Spud, all on their skateboards.

"Mornin', Lils!" Jake waved, dismounting his board.

"Your mother told you stories, didn't she?" The succubus made a small face.

"Ah… what makes you say that?" Jake chuckled nervously.

"There are a total of three people on this planet that have called me that and lived. My brother, my supervisor, and your mother." Liliana ticked the points off on her fingers. "I know that neither Vincenzo nor Toshi have called you, so there can be only one explanation."

The disguised succubus started up the street. "Come on."

"So… you know anything new about this whole thing, girl?" Trixie asked, as the trio caught up to her.

"No." Liliana shook her head, shoving her hands in her pockets. "The informants around here know less than I do, apparently."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure that someone will tell you something." Spud shrugged, falling into step beside the demon.

"I hope so." Liliana half-sighed. "I'd rather not have to deal from second hand information from downstairs."

"Downstairs?" Jake asked.

"Yeah. The soul reapers are our main source of information." Liliana shrugged. "Death is everywhere, after all."

The three kids stopped in their tracks, as the succubus continued. Realizing that she'd been left behind, she turned around. "What?"

"…Nothing." Jake shook the shock off as they jogged to catch up with the succubus.


	5. Orchid Bay pt 2

[ORCHID BAY]

"Good morning, Juniper!" Vincenzo called as he left his car and started up the walk to the Lee house. "You're going to be late!"

"I didn't know the school sent a tutor to pick you up." Mr. Lee looked down at his daughter as she pulled her shoes on.

"He's actually our new history teacher." June looked up at her father. "Our principal elected me to show him around the city today."

"I see." Michael nodded slowly. "And if I call the school to corroborate?"

"There's a letter on the table. Mom saw it." June motioned back into the house. "Don't worry, dad. Mr. De Angelis is cool."

"De Angelis… where have I heard that name before?" June's father pondered for a moment as Vincenzo stopped at the door.

"Good morning, Mr. Lee." The incubus smiled, extending his hand. "I trust that your daughter showed you the school's letter?"

"She showed her mother. Apparently." Mr. Lee glanced down at his daughter.

"Michael, she'll be fine." The incubus met the Chinese man's gaze. "It's me."

"… Vinnie?" Michael blinked. "Vincenzo! Is that you?"

The incubus removed his fedora, his hair changing to red for a moment. "Who else would be interfering with the lives of the Te Xuan Ze? I'm on an assignment to watch June. I'll be out of here in a couple of days."

"Wait… you know him?" June looked up at her father.

"Vincenzo would babysit me from time to time when your Ah Mah was busy." Michael nodded. "But those are stories for another day. You're going to be late for school, young lady!"

"Okay!" June gave her father a kiss on the cheek as she headed out the door, following the incubus to his car. "I'm going to Ah Mah's for dinner!"

"Be careful!" Michael waved to the pair as Vincenzo opened the passenger door for the Te Xuan Ze.

"I will!" June waved back as Vincenzo started the car.

"So, you're really on the level?" Ray Ray's voice piped up from the back of the car.

"I am, little man." Vincenzo smiled, pulling out into the street.

"Did you find out anything new?" The little boy continued.

"Nope." The incubus shook his head. "Either I'm asking the wrong questions, or the informants around here are the stupidest ones I've ever seen."

"You could easily go with stupidest." June nodded. "What happens if you can't find anything out around here?"

"I have to ask the soul reapers." Vincenzo shrugged, turning a corner. "Death is everywhere, and nobody's dumb enough to lie to a reaper."

"You're seriously going to ask _Death_ who's trying to get June?" Ray Ray raised an eyebrow.

"If it's where I can get the answers from, then yes." Vincenzo shrugged. "Okay navigator, where are we going from here?"

"Ah…" June blinked, contemplating what the incubus said. "Turn left at the end of the block."

--

At the school, Ophelia, Judy and Roger waved to the Te Xuan Ze as she got out of Vincenzo's car.

"So, you're the new history teacher?" Ophelia raised an eyebrow.

"I am, my dear." Vincenzo nodded. "You must be Miss Ramirez."

"How do you know my name?" Ophelia tilted her head.

"June was telling me about you kids on the way over." Vincenzo shrugged. "So, what were you kids learning about before Mrs. Jones went on maternity leave?"

"We were learning about Rome." Judy chirped.

"Excellent!" Vincenzo clapped his hands as the kids led the way into the school. "I wrote my senior thesis on the Roman Empire!"

"Thesis?" Roger looked up at the disguised incubus. "Mr. De Angelis, how long have you been a teacher for?"

"About four years." Vincenzo shrugged. "I majored in European and Eurasian history at Barcelona before coming to America to pursue a teaching degree."

"That's so cool~!" Judy clasped her hands together.

Vincenzo raised an eyebrow as he looked down at June. "Is she…"

"…Always like that." Ophelia answered.

"I see." Vincenzo nodded slowly. "Well, I have to get ready for my first class. I'll see you kids in third period."


End file.
